Fruit of the Tree
by Larania Drake
Summary: There have been many players in the coming battle for Earth. Sakura Kinomoto dreams- and in those dreams, she sees a painful past, and a horrific future. While attempting to understand them, Sakura has the chance to make things all right. Crossover with X
1. Prologue

****

Fruit of the Tree: Prologue

Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon/X and Card Captor Sakura do not belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

A/N: This story will be odd, in that the Tree will have a lot of fanon characteristics attributed to it- individual action and thought, a personality, etc. Will be rather strange, period. Just go with it. The years are going to messed with, too

Five year old Nadeshiko was lost.

It had been an innocent thing to do. Her nurse had been distracted with her cousin, Sonomi- and she had run off, yelling "can't catch me!" into the mysterious wilds of Ueno. She was certain she had heard them chasing after her…

Then she had gotten lost in the darkness- and found herself under the largest Sakura tree- ever!

Delicate pink petals rained down all around her, and the scent was so strong her nose didn't detect the strong tang of blood in the air. Her eyes tried to bug out… It was so huge! Reverently her hands went to touch the rough bark.

Her spiritual sense, her _knowing_ ability… was off kilter. It was telling her this was where she was supposed to be- but there was a taste of danger that was making her jumpy. The little girl was understandably confused. Innocently she looked around… The only thing in this strange place was the tree.

What was there to hurt her?

Maybe if she climbed up, she would be able to see Sonomi?

It wouldn't hurt to try… it wasn't like she couldn't climb a tree!

The trunk was gently sloping, the bark rough and she was able to scramble up without much trouble. It was oddly warm under her fingers, like touching skin. If she thought that far- it was like blood was running inside it.

"Mou," Nadeshiko pouted, when she was able to stand on one of the many thick limbs. The strange darkness clouded even this high! She was starting to get scared! She squatted down, hugging her knees, and took a deep breath to start wailing.

"You are noisy."

Nadeshiko jumped, and fell on her little rear- and gasped, seeing someone else sitting beside her in the tree.

This person was pretty, she decided. Short pink hair, wearing a kimono… maybe a year or two older.

"What are you doing here?" the little girl asked, curiously.

Nadeshiko looked down at her hands. "I'm lost… I climbed up here to see where I was."

The person didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," Nadeshiko apologized. "Can you tell me where I am?"

Still, no answer.

Nadeshiko was starting to become very frightened… Why was this person not saying anything at all?

"Are you lost too?"

The person's head tilted, lost in thought.

"Can't you find your way home?"

The person said nothing… but started to smile, just a little. Nadeshiko smiled back, and realized she wasn't afraid anymore. .

"I'll help you get home!" the little girl announced, standing up tall and throwing her shoulders back. "We can get out of this park together! Come on!" She held out one of her little pale hands. "What's your name?"

There was more silence- and Nadeshiko started to think she would never be answered…

"I'm Sakura," said the soft, hesitant voice.

"Well, Sakura, let's go."

Nadeshiko had no memory of how she got to the bench on the other side of the park. She had been talking to Sakura, chattering away, happy to have someone to talk to as she made her way back to Sonomi and their nurse… who was likely to be having a fit. She had giggled, mentioned this to Sakura-

Then had awakened on this bench, with both females there. They were clucking over her in worry, having just found her after hours and hours of searching. Opening eyes that were strangely crusty, Nadeshiko was confused for several moments as she was bundled up to be taken home, before looking around wildly.

"Sakura?" she called, trying to find her friend. "Sakura?!?"

But, of Sakura, there was no sign.

As she was pulled away, Nadeshiko called back to the park. "I'll find you again, Sakura! And I'll help you get home, too!"

__

Twenty-two years later

A slender, white clad figure, walked with slow, firm steps, towards something that had been the star of so many of her nightmares…

The tree. Huge, ancient, steeped in blood. Her insides quaked.

_I don't want to do this._

Looking up, she saw Seishirou standing on the lowest roots, his dead eye gleaming whitely in the faint light. She had known who he was. Yet she had clung to the hope that, if he could get Subaru go hold on to someone, anyone… he would have a reason to live.

_I'm sorry, Subaru._

Then there was that other person, that person she could have loved… The person she had promised to help.

_I'm sorry, Kakyou. I wish we had gotten to visit the sea together._ _This… this comes first._

Her eyes flickered behind the assassin before her, surprised by a bit of movement. She had not thought anyone else would be there… Yet she had no reason to be wary. It wasn't like she was planning on leaving here alive.

Seishirou asked if she planned to kill him. She shook her head no.

"I want you to kill me," was her simply, fatal, reply.

_I'm sorry, both of you._

His hand readied itself, but her eyes fixed again on that hint of movement behind him. She could see a face. It distracted her as the blow came, jarring the air from her lungs. She felt the impact first, as it rocked her backwards, dumping her on to deep carpet of petals.

_I don't want to die-_

She had heard muscle and bone rip and crunch when he hit her. Now she felt her blood gush from her mouth, salty, choking, as she tried to breathe. Her heart tried to beat, and she panicked, despite herself.

_This-_

The figure resolved itself, before dropping to the ground out of the tree and walking to her. Cold traveled up from her feet, her body dying by inches, until her breath finally stopped and her eyes glazed over.

-_the only way-_

The figure knelt next to her, putting a slender hand over her mouth, and there was a sharp tug where her soul should be- and-

…_to make everything all right…_

Kinomoto Sakura bolted awake, sprawling, sobbing, sweat soaking her hair and bedclothes.

Sakura's hand went to her chest, feeling the unbroken skin, the steady beat of her heart, and the air easily rushing through her lungs. Rolling over- she started to cry out of sheer relief. It had been a dream. Just a dream…

It wasn't one of her usual, fun or silly dreams, or even one of the unpleasant ones where she was naked while taking a test. It didn't have the sense of otherworldliness that her prophetic dreams usually did.

It felt like a memory- and that scared her more than the pain did.

__

To be continued.


	2. Chapter One

****

Fruit of the Tree

Chapter One

Disclaimer: TB/X and CCS do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP and I make no money from this work of fanfiction whatsoever.

_Nadeshiko had retuned to Ueno park over the years, rarely seeing Sakura again, who would appear out of nowhere._

They would walk, and talk, although it was Nadeshiko who usually did most of the talking. She would talk about her dreams, her life, and opinions. Sakura-san would walk with her around the park, occasionally interjecting biting or insightful comments, or just nodding. Sometimes even adding helpful advice.

The girl quickly realized her friend would never answer personal questions, or even left the park. It pained her, that her friend was obviously homeless, but would never take the hint about leaving.

It was one of the oddest friendships that Nadeshiko ever had. Yet for some reason it seemed real.

When she asked Sakura why they had become friends, her only answer was…

"I was bored."

Kinomoto Sakura stared at her homework, trying to make the incomprehensible squiggles before her eyes take on some kind of order. So far, they had yet to, but hope springs eternal.

Sakura groaned, finally letting her lead weighted cranium collide with her desk. She just couldn't concentrate. Her sleep had been sporadic over the last several days, ever since she had begun having dreams… that were just too scary.

She was only twelve- she shouldn't be having dreams about her own death, right?

Her hand automatically went to cover her chest, again feeling the phantom pain, the almost audible crunch and snap of bone and the slurp of muscle and blood- she shuddered. They were so… real.

Yet each time she had those dreams, she wasn't Sakura. She didn't know who this person was, or why she was giving Sakura these dreams, but-

"Do I tell Kero-chan, or not?" she asked, sitting back up, and chewed on the end of her pencil. Kero-chan slept like the dead. She was actually grateful for it, for once. He hadn't once awakened because of her moaning. She had considered using the Silent card, to keep the noise in her room, but Kero-chan would have found out and asked her about it.

For some reason Sakura was absolutely certain she didn't want anyone knowing about it yet. She thought she was losing her sanity- what would others think?

Tomoyo-chan would probably give good advice, about not eating things before bedtime, or wanting to film her while she slept. Syaoran-kun would likely dismiss it. Kero-chan might think it was significant until she told him it was about the past… Yue, she had no idea about.

Biting her lip, she thought about how her dad would look at it. As an archaeologist, he would say you would need to look at all the data first… But they were just dreams, and dreams about the same thing. Horribly graphic, terrifyingly real and painful… but still dreams.

There was a sudden warm, wet feeling in her mouth- and Sakura jumped up to get to the bathroom. She had bitten her lip- deeply.

But it still hadn't been as bad as that dream…

_Hokuto walked through her dreams, waiting for Kakyou to arrive._

They had known each other for only a short time, but- but she was determined to lift his spirits. He was literally living in his dreams- he needed to come out. She had promised herself that.

He had Sumeragi Hokuto-chan on his side, after all.

Hokuto smiled as she found herself within the familiar dreamscape, seeing the man sitting next to the paper sliding doors, looking down at the glossy floors. Grinning evilly, she decided she would surprise him. What better way to greet him after being gone all this time?

She considered him, as she approached. Still in his yukata, his hair long and flaxen as it has ever been, nearly as long as Yue's… certainly as beautiful.

Hokuto paused. Who was Yue?

Her attempt at a glomp assault was derailed when Kyou-chan's head snapped up, and stared at her.

"Who are you?"

The green eyed girl stopped, dead still, in shock.

"Don't you recognize Hokuto-chan?" she answered.

Kakyou's face clouded over. "Look- you- I don't know how you got into my dreamscape but you are NOT Hokuto and this is MY dream- OUT!"

Sakura woke up- feeling like she had been slammed through a wall, and back into her body.

"What was that about?" she whispered to herself. Eyes widening with fear she turned to see that Kero-chan was, indeed, still asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief, before getting up to shuffle to the bathroom.

Splashing her face with freezing water brought her back to herself, and she paused, looking at her reflection.

She didn't know who that girl was- she was way, way too young to be her- that wasn't Hoku-

"My name is Sakura," she moaned, folding up to hug her knees. "Sakura. I don't KNOW you…"

"I don't know you- I-" Sakura wanted to dissolve into tears. "I don't… know…" Her eyes stayed dry, as she clung to the sink counter and pulled herself to her feet, supporting herself with her hands. She stared at her reflection, studying it minutely. Only the green eyes were familiar.

"I don't know you…"

Sakura had no idea how long she stood there, looking at the strange/familiar face in the mirror, before returning to her room. She was about to flop over and go back to sleep, when she heard a creak in the floorboards- and caught sight of someone looking at her. She blinked at it sleepily, thinking it was Touya… though Touya was usually taller.

__

Inhaling quickly, she got back to her feet, and padded quietly out, clutching at her Key…

There was a patch of moonlight at the end of the hall, and Sakura crept towards it- only to jump as someone stepped into the light.

This person… could have been male or female- like Yue, oddly androgynous and lovely. Dressed in a white kimono and holding a lantern, this person looked at her, pale hair almost completely white in the moonlight. It held up the lantern, and then pressed a finger to its lips, asking for quiet.

Not that Sakura could have said anything anyways…

Her first thoughts: _ghost!!!_

Sakura was too tired to have a panic attack, but too scared to act. So she just stood there.

The figure just smiled, and turned, waving for her to follow. It didn't wait for her.

Watching the figure disappear into the puddles of shadow outside of the moonshine, all she could see was the faint glimmer of the white kimono in the dull glow of it's lamp. She was torn. So she ran screaming back to bed-

"Sakura."

Someone was talking to her. She ignored it, in favor of hiding her pillow.

"Sakura!" The voice continued, with its annoying Osaka drawl.

"Oi- Kaijuu!"

THAT finally got her attention, pulling her from her hiding place.

"Sakura Kaijuu janai yo!" she mumbled, throwing the pillow off her head, looking rumbled and utterly pathetic.

"Do you plan to get up for breakfast today or not?" Her big brother looked down at her, scowling. He was attempting to hide his concern… Sakura picked up on that and rubbed her face with her free hand.

"What happened?" she asked, her hand still half over her face.

"You were-" the Osaka-ben voice resolved itself into a floating orange plushie. "You were moaning and whimperin' and soundin' really scared…"

"Yeah," her brother cut in. "You sounded… it's a wonder anyone got any sleep with all that noise," he ended lamely.

"Daijoubu!" Sakura smiled cheerfully at them, some inner voice telling her to stay quiet about her dreams- again.

"Are you sure?" Oniichan's voice was skeptical. Not that she could blame him. She knew she wasn't telling the whole truth.

"It was just a dream," she smiled. "A dream."

"Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, concerned, as her best friend laid on the ground, looking up at the cherry trees in bloom. It was Golden Week, and she had gone out to the local park to view the blossoms.

Sakura didn't look at Tomoyo, deeply lost in thought.

"Sakura-chan?" She peered down at the girl.

"I hear you."

"What's so wrong? You haven't been yourself lately," the sweet girl asked softly, her eyes brimming with worry.

Her friend sat up, a strange look in her eyes. "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo pulled back, suddenly wary. "Yes?"

"I want to go shopping."

That was how Tomoyo and Sakura found themselves in one of the expansive downtown department stores in Tokyo. Tomoyo offered to pay for it, since she so rarely got to take Sakura out to get clothes- but she was rather dazed at how Sakura was dragging her through the trendiest stores- and pulling off selections Tomoyo would have chosen for her- which she had thought that Sakura would never choose for herself.

One was decidedly plant themed, another was very similar to medieval gown, if it was two feet longer… One had a Queen of Hearts theme…

Then there was the random butterfly wings. And the hats. Similar to Tomoyo's tastes, though different enough to be uniquely her own. Some feather boas… The style was more adult than what Tomoyo would have picked though. It was surprising- Sakura tended to be very youthful…

The bodyguard-tachi came and helped them haul the ridiculous amount of cloth and accessories and shoes back to Sakura's house. Tomoyo was thrilled to have been shopping- with Sakura-chan, of course. Yet…

"Are you sure nothing is wrong, Sakura-chan? You've not been yourself today," she said quietly to her friend as they started to put the new wardrobe into a small space. Sakura froze at the comments- and looked at the new clothes with equally new eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan," her voice trembled. "Could you please leave?"

Tomoyo gaped. Then her eyes widened when Sakura turned to her, tears making her eyes glimmer. Something was bothering her- but she obviously wanted to be alone. It was a bitter thought- whatever it was, she refused to share with her best friend. Wordlessly, Tomoyo left.

Leaving Sakura to sit with Kero-chan, newly arrived, to buzz around her head as she sat in a pool of new cloth, in a daze.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Fruit of the Tree

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: TB/X and CCS do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.

Nadeshiko sighed, kicking a stone as she headed into Ueno to visit Sakura.

"You are troubled?"

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

She still had NO idea how Sakura did that- somehow manage to sneak behind her no matter what time it was, or how alert she tried to be. So she jumped about a foot in the air and landed, nearly doubled over and staring at the gently amused expression on her friend's face.

Finally getting her nerves back under control, Nadeshiko nodded. "It- it's a long story…"

"Most are."

"Would you mind… listening?" Nadeshiko asked awkwardly. Eyebrows raised at this.

"Have I ever?"

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes, then looked around. Somehow they had managed to get close to the giant tree that they had first met at, and she made herself comfortable sitting under it. Somehow she ignored the fact that the tree was constantly blooming, or that the smell was very distinct. Nadeshiko was, and always had been, an airhead.

Yet she was comfortable there- she knew she was safe. There was a danger lurking- but not to her. She didn't understand but never questioned it…

"Its Sonomi," she finally huffed. Sakura's eyebrows raised again.

"She- she's in love with me."

"I thought such a thing was taboo."

"I don't care about that!" Nadeshiko burst out, loudly. Then she groaned and leaned back against the strangely warm tree, closing her eyes and hugging her knees. "It IS taboo," she sighed. "But that's not what's the matter. I mean, I love Sonomi as my cousin and best friend. But- its not what she wants."

"Someone else is special to you?" Sakura asked. Nadeshiko could feel Sakura's presence next to her, with her eyes closed, and a rough hand with petal soft fingers brushed across her cheek.

"Yes… but, I want to get married. I want to have a family… two children, a boy and a girl," she said wistfully, curled up against the old rough bark. The silver haired woman sighed, and yawned. "I'm sorry- I walked here…"

Sakura blinked. "Feel free to take a nap in the tree here- you'll be safe…"

Nadeshiko smiled brilliantly at her friend, and climbed up.

The next thing she new, she was waking up on top of a very handsome young man- and she looked up in time to see Sakura smile faintly before disappearing.

"I'm sorry!" Nadeshiko got to her feet and bowed, repeatedly. "I'm sorry- I'm sorry!"

The young man, not too much older than she was, blinked, startled to find himself on the ground and in such close proximity of a pretty young woman.

"No- its all right!" he chuckled at her, getting to his feet. "I am always happy to be of service…"

"I'm Nadeshiko, by the way," she smiled, as he offered his arm.

"My name is Fujitaka."

_Sakura stared up at the giant tree, terrified. She remembered it from her many dreams of dying underneath it-_

"So, that's who you are," said a voice, and the nightmare faded away to reveal a blank space, and a man sitting on a transparent globe. She couldn't see his eyes clearly- but she knew that this was the man from the other night.

Sakura fidgeted, as he took her in, assessing, analyzing- judging. She had no idea what had really happened that night- but she knew that this was more than just a dream.

"Who are you?" she finally said, mumbled, under her breath, like she had been caught doing something. She had reverted to herself only- an insecure little girl.

"I am," he paused. "You do not know me now?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have been having some strange dreams lately, sir," she said softly, talking to her hands. They were twisting themselves in front of her. It had to be his resemblance to Yue. Her moon guardian still intimidated her.

"Yes, I've seen that."

Her head shot up. "You can? How?"

"I have the ability to look into other people's dreams," he said gravely. "You seem to be dreaming that you are- someone who was so dear to me…"

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know why?" he asked carefully. Sakura shook her head.

"They started after I changed the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Um- them," she brought up the mental image of her cards, and their not card forms. Her visitor's eyes widened- not enough to see them clearly but enough to show that he was certainly impressed.

"Those are very much like something… she would have enjoyed…"

"Who was she?" Sakura interjected, timidly.

"Her name was Hokuto. I met her only a few times, yet- she meant so much to me."

"She died, didn't she." Not a question.

"Yes."

"Why do I-" Sakura started, beginning to shake. She was terrified- because now that she had spoken of it, it was real, even if all this was a dream.

"I have an… idea. It is, possibly, a haunting. Hokuto was murdered under this tree," her visitor stepped off his glass globe. "She was a strong willed person, and had enough magical ability to stay in the world as a ghost. There is another option-" he looked at Sakura sharply and she frowned back. Then he shook his head. "You are too young to be her reincarnation. Her death occurred nine years ago."

Sakura jumped, and frowned. Something inside her head, her heart, was tickled- but confused. There was something missing.

"How did she meet you?" Sakura asked, looking around. "Did you go to school together?"

There wasn't an immediate answer- but then the scene around them changed.

The man walked up behind her, as they watched a black haired, green eyed young woman appear beside a younger version of Sakura's visitor. They spoke- and Sakura watched them both intently.

"…out of this dream- outside!" Hokuto said- and the dream ended, with Kakyou's hand falling through hers.

Sakura's eyes welled up.

"You- you're crying..?"

Sakura nodded, covering her face with her hands. "You can't wake up? You stay in your dreams?"

"Yes. I have no desire for escape, nor even to live. My one wish now, is death."

"NO!" She grabbed hold of him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't- I don't want you to die, Kakyou-san," she said softly, still hugging him.

Kakyou stared. "I never told you my name…"

"She would want you to live, Kyou-chan," Sakura went on, heedless of what she was saying. "I believe everything WILL be all right. They say I'm the most powerful sorceress in the world," she pulled back, sniffling, and wiped her nose and eyes with the heel of her hand. "I believe- everything… will be all right!"

"She was like that," Kakyou murmured under his breath. "Yet that belief did not save her."

"Hokuto," Sakura stated- and she said the name like it tasted oddly in her mouth," may want me to finish what she started. If that's why she's haunting me…"

She gave Kakyou a brilliant smile. "I'll get you to wake up!"

Wakefulness arrived slowly, and at first Sakura had trouble telling she was awake at all. She ached. Her body felt old and worn, like she had not slept at all.

Several moments passed, as she laid on her back, trying to find the energy to rise. Air rushed in and out of her lungs, rasping the faintest bit. Her head felt stuffed in cotton.

This was serious. She had participated in a long, disturbing conversation with one of the figments of her imagination.

Yet- well, she was beginning to wonder if these dreams were really dreams at all. Kyou-chan had said that she was probably being haunted. She chewed her lip, trying to come to some kind of plan. Then she wanted to beat on her head. She rarely had great ideas…

Okay. These dreams were getting more than just scary. They were getting real. She was a sorceress- therefore her dreams weren't just normal dreams. Next step. She had to figure out who the people were in her dreams.

Hokuto… and Kyou-chan. No- Kuzuki Kakyou. Sakura got to her feet to wander down to the bathroom. This meant research. Ugh.

Yet that would mean the dreams would stop, right? That would mean she would stop feeling so scared…

She could go back to being Sakura. JUST Sakura- no more Hokuto. Sakura started to brush her teeth energetically at the thought. Her next stop would be the library.

Sakura felt an uncharacteristic surge of temper go through her as she stared at the computer screen before her at the public library.

She had entered Kyou-chan's name- and had come up with a very wealthy, prominent family, but no mention of a Kakyou. She tried the same with Sumeragi (after a few moments of hyperventilating after realizing no one had ever told her the last name before, even in her dreams, but figured Hokuto for whatever reason was being helpful) and come up with yet another well known family, this time of magicians. Practitioners of Onmyoujitsu, to be exact.

It was a infuriating. Hokuto and Kyou-chan might as well not exist. Sakura too several deep breaths to calm herself down-

There. An obituary. Short, simple, about the time of the ceremony. No cause of death, no exact date, nothing. Only that she was survived by her grandmother and…

"Brother- Subaru."

"Subaru… Sei-chan. Kyou-chan," she closed her eyes, thinking of the affectionate nicknames, and closing, and rubbing her eyes.

"There was something else in the park that night. He was trying to stop what happened, yet he was bound to only see, not interfere. He saw what happened in person- not just in a dream."

Sakura's eyes shot open. Her heart thudded in her chest at the voice. She wanted to turn around. She was terrified of it. Sakura whimpered like a wounded dog.

"Kakyou fled into his dreams because he could not save the one creature closest to him, though she had no idea of it."

Sakura trembled, and started to turn her head, just the slightest bit. There was a bit of white out of the corner of her eye.

"Subaru had been caught into a wager he had no way of winning. His sister wanted to give him a reason to live- but had to die to free him. Kakyou is where you want to start."

Finally, Sakura managed to whip herself around-

To find no one there.

"Was that you… Hokuto?"

To be continued.


End file.
